capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Naoto Tanaka
Naoto Tanaka (田中 直人) is a former Capcom employee who has served as a video game music composer since 1996. He is best known for his work on the Mega Man X and Ace Attorney series. He usually employs synth-based techno rock in his compositions, but has also utilized keyboard elements. History Tanaka's work with Capcom began with him acting as sound director for the Rockman Complete Works series, where he created a few arrangements of songs from Mega Man 3 and the majority of Mega Man 6. He later acted as main composer for Mega Man X5. In 2001, Tanaka started going by his alias, Akemi Kimura (木村 明美), for nearly all of his remaining works with Capcom. This includes Mega Man X6 through X8 (contributing through Value Wave for the latter two) and the first three Ace Attorney games. Tanaka has since left the company entirely and joined PlatinumGames, where he has worked on titles such as MadWorld, Bayonetta and Max Anarchy. Production History *''Rockman Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 2 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 3 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 4 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 5 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Rockman 6 Complete Works'' (1999) -- Sound *''Mega Man 64'' (2000) -- 64 Staff *''Mega Man X5'' (2000/2002) -- Sound *''Mega Man X6'' (2001/2002) -- Sound (as Akemi Kimura), Sound Credited twice for his X6 and (reused) X5 work, respectively; second credit ("Naoto Tanaka") only appears on overseas version *''Gyakuten Saiban 2'' (GBA Version) (2001) -- Music & Sound Effects (as Akemi Kimura) *''Mega Man X7'' (2003) -- Music Composer (Sound) (as Akemi Kimura) *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' (GBA Version) (2004) -- Sound Effects (as Akemi Kimura) *''Mega Man X8'' (2004/2005) -- Sound Composer (Value Wave) (as Akemi Kimura) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS Version) (2005) -- Sound (Case 5 Credits) (as Akemi Kimura) *''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (2005) -- Music Composition *''Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra Album ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~'' (CD) (2006) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All'' (DS Version) (2006) -- Music/Sound Effects (as Akemi Kimura) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations'' (DS Version) (2007) -- Sound Effects (as Akemi Kimura) Song Credits Rockman Complete Works *Data Base -- Arrangement Rockman 3 Complete Works *Title -- Arrangement Rockman 6 Complete Works *Capcom Logo -- Arrangement *Opening -- Arrangement *Title -- Arrangement *Password -- Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement *Blizzard Man Stage -- Arrangement *Centaur Man Stage -- Arrangement *Flame Man Stage -- Arrangement *Knight Man Stage -- Arrangement *Plant Man Stage -- Arrangement *Tomahawk Man Stage -- Arrangement *Wind Man Stage -- Arrangement *Yamato Man Stage -- Arrangement *Boss -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Arrangement *Mr. X Stage Map -- Arrangement *Mr. X Stage -- Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage -- Arrangement *Last Boss -- Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement Mega Man X5 *Opening Theme -- Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Shining Hotarunicus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Tidal Makkoeen Stage -- Arrangement *Dynamo -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Necrobat Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Burn Dinorex Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Shadow Devil -- Arrangement *Rangda Bangda -- Arrangement *X vs Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Track "Armageddon" -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man X5 Opening Theme -- Arrangement Overseas version Mega Man X6 *Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *D-1000 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Commander Yammark Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Rainy Turtloid Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Shieldner Sheldon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blizzard Wolfang Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blaze Heatnix Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Infinity Mijinion Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Metal Shark Player Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Ground Scaravich Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear X -- Composition & Arrangement *Mission Report -- Composition & Arrangement *Gate's Laboratory Stage -- Arrangement *Hi-Max -- Composition & Arrangement *Gate -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Arrangement *Dr. Right -- Composition & Arrangement *Alia & Gate -- Composition & Arrangement *Zero -- Arrangement *Ending Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man X6 Opening Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Gyakuten Saiban 2'' (GBA Version)' *Gyakuten Saiban 2 - Prologue ~from "Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" by J.S. Bach -- Arrangement *Ringtone/Takamasa Moroheiya -- Arrangement *Court Break Room ~Another Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 2 - Trial -- Composition & Arrangement *Questioning ~Moderato 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Trick and Magic -- Composition & Arrangement *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Questioning ~Allegro 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Pursuit ~Cross-examination -- Composition & Arrangement *Tell the Truth 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ringtone/Ryuichi Naruhodo -- Arrangement *Pursuit ~Cross-examination/Variation -- Composition & Arrangement *Jingle ~Can't Sleep on a Night Like This -- Composition & Arrangement *Psychological Lock (Psycho-Lock) -- Composition & Arrangement *Investigation ~Opening 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Mayoi Ayasato ~Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2002 -- Arrangement *Detention Center ~Security Camera's Elegy -- Composition & Arrangement *Souin Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~Scars Carved by Flame -- Composition & Arrangement *Eccentric -- Composition & Arrangement *Gorgeous! -- Composition & Arrangement *Tachimi Circus -- Composition & Arrangement *Even More Joyous People -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~True Pain -- Composition & Arrangement *Sazaemon Kuroushiya ~Murderous Gentleman's Pleasure -- Composition & Arrangement *Harumi Ayasato ~With Hamichan -- Arrangement *Investigation ~Middlegame 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Great Revival ~Reiji Mitsurugi -- Composition & Arrangement *Hotline of Fate -- Composition & Arrangement *Investigation ~Core 2002 -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~Tonosaman's Ballad -- Arrangement *Great Revival ~Mei Karuma -- Composition & Arrangement *Prevail ~Another Victory -- Composition & Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 2 - End -- Composition & Arrangement *Prosecutors' Murmur ~Until We Meet Again -- Composition & Arrangement '''Mega Man X7 *Mod Electric Wave ~ Radio Tower Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Naval Battle ~ Battleship Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X8 *Troia Base ~ Passage -- Composition & Arrangement *Troia Base ~ Forwarding -- Composition & Arrangement *Primrose -- Composition & Arrangement *Metal Valley ~ Evade -- Composition & Arrangement *Metal Valley ~ Overheat -- Composition & Arrangement *Gateway -- Composition & Arrangement *Gateway ~ Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Copy Sigma -- Composition & Arrangement *VS Sigma -- Composition (w/Yuko Komiyama) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (DS Version)' *Gyakuten Saiban - Prologue -- Arrangement *Court Break Room ~Beginning Prelude -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban - Trial -- Arrangement *Questioning ~Moderato 2001 -- Arrangement *Logic and Trick -- Arrangement *Ryuichi Naruhodo ~Objection! 2001 -- Arrangement *Questioning ~Allegro 2001 -- Arrangement *Pursuit ~Cornered -- Arrangement *Tell the Truth 2001 -- Arrangement *Suspense -- Arrangement *Pursuit ~Cornered/Variation -- Arrangement *Jingle ~It Can't End Here -- Arrangement *Investigation ~Opening 2001 -- Arrangement *Mayoi Ayasato ~Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2001 -- Arrangement *Detention Center ~Jailers' Elegy -- Arrangement *Keisuke Itonokogiri ~Detective Itonoko -- Arrangement *Recollection ~Heartbroken Mayoi -- Arrangement *Soranosuke Hoshikage ~Age, Regret, Reward -- Arrangement *Joyous People -- Arrangement *Recollection ~Light and Shadow of the Film Studio -- Arrangement *Oedo Warrior Tonosaman -- Arrangement *Recollection ~DL6 Incident -- Arrangement *Investigation ~Core 2001 -- Arrangement *Recollection ~Homeroom Court -- Arrangement *Prevail ~First Time Victory -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban - End -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Sisters' Ballad -- Arrangement *Yomigaeru Gyakuten - Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement *Recollection ~SL9 Incident -- Composition & Arrangement *Akane Houzuki ~Gyakuten Sisters' Theme 2005 -- Arrangement *Taiho-kun ~I Want to Protect You -- Composition & Arrangement *Kyosuke Zaimon ~The Detective That Came from the Wilderness -- Composition & Arrangement *Kaiji Ganto ~Swimming, Anyone? -- Composition & Arrangement *Yomigaeru Gyakuten - End -- Composition & Arrangement '''Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra Album ~Gyakuten Meets Orchestra~ *Reiji Mitsurugi ~Great Revival -- Composition *Investigation ~Mystery Suite -- Arrangement *Gyakuten Saiban 2 - Courtroom Suite -- Composition & Arrangement *Genealogy of Souin -- Composition Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Male people